


[podfic] Respawn

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Series: respawn!verse podfic [1]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Murder, Nudity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reincarnation, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Author's summary:Jeremy Dooley, newest member of the Fake AH Crew, learns the secret of how the crew members always seem to mysteriously come back every time they’re reported to be dead.Warnings: Gun violence, murder, brief gore. There is no sex or shipping in this story; however, there is a thing that happens without consent and it really needed to have consent.
Series: respawn!verse podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601677
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Respawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Respawn (old)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510561) by [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn). 



> Podficcer's note:  
> thanks to Wrespawn for giving me permission to podfic this work (and others in the Game Night / respawn!verse series).

[listen + download here!](https://app.box.com/s/1yfy0t7frbwkw6jd8abucmbd3q9ywbnd)

Music: "Lithium" by Kevin Macleod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
